The Pocky Game
by Injiru-chan
Summary: Touya, Touko, Bianca, Cheren, and N play the Pocky game because of Touko's randomness! Read as they get into crazy kissing situations! Various Shippings. (I'm sorry I can't include Bianca in the Characters list ;; Warning: This story contains BL or Boy's Love. I put on a warning before and after the part with BL between Touya and N, so it's safe for all the others out there :D)


_**A/N: Harro~! Injiru-chan here! ^w^**_  
><em><strong>This is my first Pokemon fanfic.<strong>_

_**Here are the pairings that are hinted (or obviously shown www) in this one-shot:**_

_**-IsshuShipping (mah OTP 3) (N x Touya)**_  
><span><em><strong>-FerriswheelShipping (N x Touko)<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>-ChessShipping (Touya x Touko)<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>-CheckmateShipping (Cheren x Touko)<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>-DualrivalShipping (Cheren x Bianca)<strong>_

_**If you don't like BL, then please skip the N x Touya part XD. Don't worry, all else is hetero-shipping.**_

_**BTW, please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes. ;;**_

_**One more note: I don't own the cover picture, but I edited it. The artist is **itariadoitsu** from Pixiv.**_

_**Other than that, I have nothing more to say but to please enjoy reading this crappy(?) one-shot of mine! XD**_

* * *

><p>"I'm back~!" a girl with wavy chestnut-colored hair tied into a high ponytail wearing a pink and white hat with a Pokeball design said cheerily as she slammed the door open to a room.<p>

"Welcome back, Touko-chan!" a girl with short blonde hair wearing a big green hat said as she turned to the said girl from the TV.

Sitting with her on the sofa was a boy with black hair who wore glasses with red frames who also greeted her back; while another boy with short chestnut hair wearing a hat with the same design as Touko's but colored red and white, just grunted as he read manga while lying on the floor.

Another boy, with long and messy green hair tied into a low ponytail, came into the scene as he also greeted Touko back and sat on the big sofa along with the others.

Touko closed the door behind her and walked over to the sofa where the boy with glasses, Cheren; the blondie, Bianca; and the green-haired guy, N, were sitting in. "Hey, hey, wanna play a game~?" she asked enthusiastically.

Touya, the boy with chestnut hair lying on the floor, looked up to Touko with a scrunched-up face. "What are you planning to do this time?" he growled, remembering that time when Touko came up with a random game where they, along with their water-type Pokemon, would play "Water Gun", a game where they would hit each other with Water Gun using a Pokemon who knew the attack and if one fails to hit someone even one time, they would become the house maid/butler for a day. It was stupid, but nobody wanted to wash the dishes so everyone - including Cheren and N, joined. The aftermath of the game was the whole room and themselves being a wet mess and the big sofa took around three weeks to dry.

Touko huffed. "Now, now, Touya-kun," she said in a playful tone. "I have come up with a game, and if I must say myself, it has to be the best game we have/will play so far!" she said proudly.

Touya rolled his eyes and shifted his attention from her to what he was reading.

"What kind of game?" N asked Touko, obviously interested.

"Well..." She said and from her bag, pulled out (insert dramatic music here) a box of chocolate-flavored Pocky.

Bianca lit up. "Are we gonna play the Pocky game?!" she chirped excitedly.

Touko smirked evilly before she pulled Touya from the floor and made him sit on the sofa as well.

The boy just groaned as a response before he continued to read his manga.

"The pocky game..." she started, "..is a game where a pair share a pocky stick and bite on the stick alternately. The one who breaks the stick loses. Otherwise... The two kiss." Touko stopped before she smirked. "But it has a twist. The person who breaks the stick has to be a servant to his partner in the game for one day." Touko finished her explanation and winked to the others. "Let me show you how to do it, especially for those who don't know." she whispered to the others except for Touya and winked at N.

She opened the box and got a stick of pocky before she bit one end of the stick and leaned closer to the unsuspecting Touya. (He heard the rules, but he didn't hear that Touko was to challenge him.) The others watched as Touko nudged the stick to the boy's mouth.

Surprised, Touya opened his mouth and Touko smirked as she shoved the other end of the stick into his mouth. Before Touya could react, Touko ate the pocky stick to the point where their lips were almost touching. The boy blushed madly as he bit into that last inch of chocolate that separated Touko's lips from his own quite forcefully.

At this moment, Touko had fallen over from surprise and Touya followed, kissing her deeply as he towered on top of her. Touko kissed back and felt the chocolate in their mouth melt.

Bianca covered her mouth as a blush creeped onto her cheeks.

N watched as Touya and Touko, still blushing, separated from the kiss and the boy muttered an apology.

Cheren tried to suppress his blush as he adjusted his glasses and closed his eyes, crossing his arms. "There's no way I'm joining that silly game-"

The glasses-wearing boy was cut off when he felt something shoved into his mouth. He tasted the chocolate before he looked up at a grinning but blushing Bianca. He felt his insides churn as Bianca bit the other end. Bianca has challenged him to the Pocky game... And as much as he didn't want to do it, he didn't want to lose either, even if it was a pocky game.

Cheren bit his end of the stick by a small bit, trying to to hold out as long as he could as he blushed furiously. But Bianca seemed to think otherwise, as she bit a rather long length of the stick on her turn.

The boy bit back a little and Bianca continued on her large bite before there was only a few inches that separated the two's faces. Cheren felt his face heat up as the girl closed the distance between them and they kissed. Cheren was surprised that he enjoyed the sweet taste of chocolate inside Bianca's mouth; at least, for now. He wasn't one for sweets after all.  
>After they parted, he thought, I never knew Bianca had it in her.<p>

Meanwhile N approached the chestnut-haired blushing mess duo on the floor, namely: Touko and Touya. He held a pocky stick in his hand and practically sparkled as he showed a face unexplainable. "Touko..."

"Eeek!" Touko was creeped out by N's expression and ran to the opposite corner of the room, only to shoujo trip (A/N: It's a term I made for when girls trip on nothing wwwww) and land on Cheren, who just departed from Bianca's kiss.

She landed on Cheren's chest and (as most people who fall on other people do in anime/manga,) accidentally smashed her lips with Cheren. Both didn't have the pleasure to enjoy the 'kiss' since their noses collided and both cringed at the impact.

Cheren and Touko separated immediately and sat up as they both turned beet-red. "W-what was that..." the dark-haired boy muttered as he rubbed his nose.

"Sorry," Touko replied apologetically, also rubbing her nose.

"Touko~" N sang as he walked slowly near to where the trio sat, one end of the pocky stick now in his mouth.

The ponytailed girl felt a shiver run down her spine. "S-shiiiit..." she cursed, hiding behind Bianca.

The blonde girl dropped a sweat as her best friend hid behind her.

Suddenly, Touya came to the rescue. "Hey, just stop, N! You're creeping the hell out of Touko!" the brunet said as he restrained N by locking his arms from behind.

N turned to face Touya, which surprised the brunet. Their faces were uncomfortably close.

"Wha..." he stuttered as he let go of N and stepped backwards.

N had his rape face (lol) - the same face he had when he went after Touko. Touya screamed like a girl as he ran around the room, N dashing after him.

The two were circling around the room for how-many-times-I-don't-know before Touya stopped to rest. He supported himself by grabbing onto his knees as he leaned forward and tried to catch his breath.

"TOUYA~" N had caught up after the brunet and he tackled the younger boy to the ground.

(A/N: WARNING WARNING BL UP AHEAD~ :3)

Touya winced and shut his eyes as N pressed the Pocky stick to the boy's mouth, begging for entrance. The younger refused to let the other challenge him to the Pocky game so N held his hand to Touya's ear, which tickled the boy and made him squeak. The green-haired boy found the sound coming from the younger adorable, so he decided to play with Touya's ears. It seemed that Touya was weak when it came to his ears being touched.

The younger boy couldn't handle it any longer, he moaned (omg) and N used the chance to slide the chocolate stick in the younger's mouth. Touya, having no guts to break the stick, bit a good portion and wanted this to end already, since he and N were in such an embarrassing position. N's face lit up and he leaned in closer to Touya and pressed his lips to the younger's.

Touya felt his face heat up as he felt N's (unexpectedly) soft lips press against his. He then pushed away the green-haired boy as he covered his mouth with the back of his palm. Shit, did he actually enjoy that?

N was amused, and he kissed the younger once more; this time, a French kiss as he licked the chocolate from the younger's tongue. Touya fainted from the kiss as his eyes appeared in swirls and his face practically released steam because of the immense heat on his face.

(A/N: For the people who skipped the yaoi part, I'm here to tell you it's safe to continue! :D)

Leaving the unconscious Touya on the floor, N seeked out for Touko again.

He found Touko hiding behind Bianca and Cheren sitting on the sofa adjusting his glasses casually. Touko looked up to the green-haired teen as he walked up to them. "Craaap."

She went to stand up, but before she could, N pinned her to the ground.  
>"Pocky game?" N pleaded with puppy dog eyes as he held a Pocky stick in one hand and pinned the girl down with the other.<p>

Touko finally gave up and opened her mouth a bit as she screwed her eyes shut. N gently pressed the chocolate snack to Touko's lips as he bit on the other end. He bit slowly on the other end before Touko did the same. N closed the distance and kissed Touko passionately.

Cheren and Bianca were looking away awkwardly; Bianca tugging on her hat while Cheren wiped his glasses; as the two kissed.

Bianca decided to get something and stood up. In her usual clumsiness, however, she slided on the rug that just so happened to be there and fell backwards. Luckily (or not), Cheren was there, but the impact was too hard that Cheren fell backwards. They were in an extremely awkward position, and what made it more embarrassing was the fact that the raven-haired boy below the blonde had blacked out and had swirls for eyes.

"Ch-cheren?!" the blonde panicked as she turned and lay on top of Cheren, trying to wake him up frantically. Bianca was unable to even notice the position they were in due to her panic in making Cheren unconscious.

Just then, the door opened and in came Professor Juniper, chirping happily. "Hello guys~! I came to visit and-" she stopped as she saw the scene before her. Touya was on a far side of the room, unconscious. Bianca was on top of Cheren and the raven-haired boy was unconscious, too. Meanwhile, N was still kissing Touko. It seems the green-haired teen didn't hear Prof. Juniper, but the brunette did. "... ah, nevermind~" the professor sang as she closed the door shut and left the teenagers to enjoy their time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**_First of all, I have three things to apologize for. First, I'm sorry if I made the charas act OOC or somethin'. Next, I'm also sorry for the random A/Ns everywhere. ;; Lastly, I'm sorry if I ended it quite crappily..._**

**_Also, don't question why N here is hanging out with the others in a totally random place because I just put him here because I like him and I ship Isshushipping and Ferriswheelshipping wwwww._**

_**(Originally, this was from Wattpad, and I just decided recently to upload it here on Fanfiction also. If you want to, you can take a peek at my Wattpad page: /user/injiru-chan)**_

**_Thank you and hope you enjoyed reading! (๑^ں^๑)_**

**_Please leave a comment and review~!_**

**_That is all! Until next time!_**

**_~INJIRU-CHAN_**


End file.
